


We should have taken a cab

by glam_reaper2



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Death, Guns, I'm Sorry, Modern AU, One Shot, Proposals, Throne of Glass, sam x aelin, this is fucking sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: AU a perfect night. Yulemas lights. The beginning of the end.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Sam Cortland/Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	We should have taken a cab

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: "Amen" by Amber Run
> 
> I'm so sorry y'all, this just came to me and I had to write it. It's most likely a one-shot unless people wan't more but it's fucking sad. Also no one edited it so I'm sorry in advance if there are mistakes! 
> 
> Love you all <3

We were standing beneath a million twinkling lights, they were winding down every branch, and twig in the entire tree. We were surrounded by man made magic, white and blue bursts of heaven sprouting from every corner. The botanical gardens at Yulemas time was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My head was rocked back staring in wonder, drinking it in. His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close. He was warm, always so warm, I called him my own personal heater. I leaned into him, and the scent of apple-cider and cinnamon danced across my face when he spoke.

“Aelin,” his voice was low.

“Mmm?”

“Baby…” I turned to look up at him, and my breath caught. His warm brown eyes were twinkling in the lights, and he had roses in his cheeks from the winter chill. His smile was breathtaking as he turned me to fully face him, his hands sliding down my arms to grasp mine.

“The first time I realized I loved you was on that school trip to the orchestra in the 5th grade, do you remember? They started playing Bach’s suite No. 3 and I remember looking at you and you were leaning almost entirely out of your seat, tears streaming down your face.” I felt tears well up in my eyes as he spoke.

“I had never seen something so beautiful, and I spent the entire rest of the show just watching you listen. I knew then that you were it for me, even if you couldn’t stand me back then.” I huffed something between a laugh and a sob.

“It’s been 15 years since that moment, and not a day has gone by that I haven’t thanked the Gods for bringing you into my life. I find that with each passing day, I somehow manage to love you even more.” I was truly crying now, as he pulled away from me and reached into his coat pocket. I couldn’t decide where to look, at the small velvet box he was pulling out or at his face so full of love. He smiled at me when I caught his eyes, and bent to one knee.

“I promise to do everything in my power to make the next 15 years, the next 100 years, everything you’ve ever dreamed. To hold your hand while you cry for the beauty of music, to back you up when you decide to pick a fight. I promise to smile every time you cook something horrible, and always remember to bring you flowers and chocolate pastry on sunday mornings. I promise to do my best to make you the happiest woman in the world, if you will only do me the honor of making me the happiest man. Aelin, baby, will you marry me?”

I was crying so hard and my hands were shaking against my mouth. I reached out to touch his cheek, and he leaned in to me, eyes pinned to mine. “Yes, yes Sam Cortland. Yes!” He slid the ring onto my finger, a beautiful cushion cut diamond in a bed of white gold, as people around us began to cheer. I kissed him beneath the twinkling lights, his arms wrapped around my waist. He spun us in circles as I laughed and cried all over him. I was a mess, the happiest mess in the entire world. 

I reluctantly pulled back and looked down to see that I had cried all over his new coat. “I’m getting your coat all ruined! I’m so sor-”

“You have nothing to apologize for my love, ever.”

And so we walked hand in hand through the remainder of the gardens, admiring each other more than the lights. I was lost entirely in the wonder of Sam Cortland, my best friend. My Fiance. My whole world. Eventually we made our way through the gates and back onto the streets of the city. Our apartment was 30 blocks from the gardens, and Sam asked if I wanted a cab. I told him no, I wanted to drink in the city in winter. I loved all the beautiful lights and garlands hanging from every shop window. Snow covered the ground and turned the usually bustling capital into something from a Yulemas storybook.

We had been walking for a while, slowly making our way home, stopping to kiss each other every few feet. Sam was a drug I never wanted to quit. I danced in front of him, bringing him to a stop and reached up to grab his face for yet another taste of his lips on mine. That’s when his eyes went wide and his whole body stilled. “Sam?” I asked, my voice came out smaller than I had intended. He was looking just behind me, his face was hard. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong and that’s when I heard the gun cock behind my head. I froze, Sam’s arms instinctively wrapping tighter around me. 

“Turn around princess, slowly. Arms up. Try anything and I’ll blow your fucking head off.” The man’s voice was gravel and glass. I raised my arms up as slowly as I could manage while shaking. I turned to face him, moving like I was stuck in jello. I raised my eyes to his. He had a ski mask over his face, but his eyes were hard and grey. The gun he held was firmly pointed between my eyes.

“Step away from him. Slowly- that’s it. Give me your fucking wallets, now. Slowly- don’t try anything stupid.”

“Alright sir, calm down.” Sam pleaded. “You can have whatever you want, anything at all. Just don’t hurt her.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He screamed. “WALLETS. NOW.” We fumbled in our pockets pulling out the wallets and tossing them at his feet. They tell you to toss them away from your attacker, but with the gun at my head I couldn’t think straight. 

“Earrings too. Hand them to me, like a good girl.” I removed the diamond studs from my ears, my mothers earrings, and reached over to hand them to him. That’s when he saw the ring. “The ring. Take it off. NOW.” 

“Please,” I whispered. Sam had spent months saving for this, I knew he had. I didn’t want to let him take it, not after all of this. He had taken everything else. He turned the gun on Sam.

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING RING, OR I WILL END HIM. YOUR CHOICE.”

“Give it to him baby, shhh, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t mean anything.” Sam spoke softly next to me. I looked over at him, and he glanced at me. His arms were still lifted in front of him, placating the masked man. I nodded, tears blurring my vision and started to pull off the ring. But it stuck, I kept pulling, my breath coming in faster pants.

“NOW BITCH! TAKE IT OFF!”

“I’m TRYING!” I sobbed. “I-it’s s-stuck, I’m trying! I’m-” I never finished my sentence. 

Time is funny, you know? 5 minutes ago I had the rest of my life ahead of me. Now time had stopped entirely. I heard the shot while still fumbling over my ring. My head snapped to Sam and I watched him fall. It was like slow motion. His tall, muscular form crumpled to the ground. 

I screamed. Diving onto my knees to grab Sam’s face. There was a perfect red circle in his forehead and blood was pooling behind him, turning the snow into crimson sludge. I vaguely registered the masked man running from us.

“Baby, baby no, baby please-” I lifted his face to my chest. His blood was pouring through my fingers as I rocked him on the sidewalk. My throat was raw. I was screaming for help. Screaming for Sam to wake up. Screaming until no sound came out and the tears froze on my cheeks.

He was cold, so cold, I held him tighter to my chest. I could be his heater.  
His cheeks were pale, his beautiful brown eyes weren’t sparkling.

The light from the ambulances and police cars were twinkling in the snow. He smelled like apple-cider and copper.

Someone was pulling me off of him. I tried to hang on but they made me let go. His new coat was so messy. I was freezing. I was numb. I was nothing at all. 

Large tan hands held mine, I was staring at my ring stuck halfway up my finger. The beautiful diamond stained red. We should have taken a cab.

“Miss. Look at me,” A deep accented voice spoke above me. I slowly started to look up but my eyes caught just behind the man’s shoulder. They were covering Sam with a blanket. At least he wouldn’t be cold.

“Look at me love. Eyes here. Look into my eyes.” I dragged my eyes from Sam to the man in front of me. His eyes were green, rich Terrassen green. Sam’s eyes were brown. I didn’t want to look into these eyes. 

“Shhhh,” the man whispered. “Deep breaths now love. Slowly.” I tried, but when I in-hailed I couldn’t fill the hole in my chest. I started to panic. I couldn’t breath. I couldn-

“Shh, love. With me okay. In- that’s it, good, now- out. Good.” 

Black spots danced in my vision. I’d hoped I was dying too. then I’d be with Sam. The man was still holding my hands, talking to me in a slow, soothing voice. I hated it. 

“We should have taken a cab,” I whispered. And then all I knew was sweet darkness...


End file.
